Betrayal of Decimo
by Cocoaflower
Summary: Wait what? Tsuna's not Decimo? What happened? Why'd he try to kill Vongola Nono? WHY DID HE KILL HIS OWN FATHER?
1. Prologue

The Betrayal of Decimo

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

[Used to be: fionlao]

What can I say? I was inspired by a fanfic! You should read it! It's The Sky's Reflections by Kura-Tokiwa69. So as you read in the summary, it's about Tsuna losing his place of Decimo because of him trying to kill Vongola Nono. So let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. And never will.

* * *

><p>"What? Jyuudaime's not Decimo? No! I'll never accept that! Just because Jyuudaime tried to …assassinate… Nono-san, it doesn't mean he did it on purpose! He must've had a reason! I will not accept that!" Gokudera rampaged at Reborn in despair. He stormed towards the door.<p>

"Stop. All of you and especially you, Gokudera Hayato, will accept it. And you will be the guardians of the new Decimo, Miora Hikari," Reborn said sternly.

"N-no… Bossu will never harm Nono-san…" Chrome said fearfully.

"SAWADA WILL NEVER KILL VONGOLA NONO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted proudly.

"Will Dame-Tsuna be able to afford the Great Lambo candy since he's not boss anymore?" Lambo quavered in disbelief.

The question brought everyone in to despair. (Of course excluding Hibari-san and Reborn…)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Tsuna… at his room.<p>

"I can't believe I have been kicked out of the Vongola much less not Decimo anymore. I didn't do anything wrong… what happened? I wonder if I can go to Kokuyo Middle School for some less stress for now," the ex-boss mumbled to himself.

Tsuna picked up his phone to call Chrome. He dialed the numbers and…

"Moshi moshi?" Chrome's voice came.

"Hey Chrome, come over to my house for a second, okay?" he asked quietly.

"Hai, bossu." Chrome smiled inwardly. Now she can know the truth about what actually happened. With that, she disappeared and reappeared in Tsuna's room.

"Chrome? I was wondering if I could attend Kokuyo Middle School for a while. I'm going to send some texts to my guar- friends, I mean, and my mom to let them know I'm safe.

"Bossu, wouldn't Reborn be worried?" Chrome questioned curiously.

"I doubt that. He's not my home tutor anymore." The boy replied trembling with sadness.

"The Kotishi Famiglia is an ally of the Vongola and they have the mist as their strongest flame. They used it to create an illusion of me going to assassinate Vongola Nono…I can't believe that they don't believe me… the Vongola, I mean" he continued.

"Bossu… You can stay at Mukuro-sama's place…" Chrome tried to raise both of their spirits.

"I doubt he'll let me." Tsuna muttered.

"Kufufufufu… nonsense my dear Tsunayoshi… stay with us for a while so I can possess your body sooner. That skylark will soon come looking for you so I'll be having a nice workout once he arrives…" Mukuro suddenly appeared and without saying a word, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and disappeared along with the two of them standing.

Before they disappeared, Tsuna managed to say, "That's some weird twisted up logic you have there, Mukuro… I mean… how can you possess my body sooner if I stay with you for a while? No need to answer that… I don't think I want to know…"

* * *

><p>Back with the guardians…<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Chrome and Mukuro?" Reborn fumed.<p>

Then all of a sudden, every Vongola guardian except for Tsuna, disappeared in to thin air.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here? And what are you doing here pinkie?" Gokudera crossed his arms and glared at the pink-haired (IT IS NOT PINK! IT'S RED, I SAY, RED!) man in front of him.<p>

"Gokudera Hayato, as the storm guardian, you have the right to know this. Vongola Decimo is innocent. The Mafioso who tried to kill Vongola Nono is a representative from the Kotishi Famiglia. You will infiltrate the famiglia as a Vongola Guardian." G told him.

He took a moment to breathe giving the silver-haired boy to absorb it in.

"The new temporary boss is a member of the Kotishi Famiglia. You will not show any signs of you knowing that. Do you understand? Help ex-Vongola Decimo become Decimo once more. All the guardians are in the same situation as you except for ex-Decimo. Prove that you are loyal to the true heir of Vongola Decimo."

"Of- OF COURSE, I'M SWEAR JYUUDAIME WILL ONCE MORE BE VONGOLA DECIMO! I SWEAR IT! ON MY LIFE!" Gokudera yelled with pride.

G chuckled. "Alright, storm guardian. We, the first guardians, present to you the secret Vongola Guardians' X tri-weapons. Put the transparent one in your eye. The black stud goes in your left ear and the nearly-invisible socks on your feet. You will find out what they do when the time comes."

"Thank you pinkie," Gokudera smiled gratefully.

"S-shut up! I'm not pinkie! My hair is red, I say, RED! I wish Primo didn't order me to do this… Anyways, these weapons are only presented to the next generation guardians when the true Vongola boss is in humongous trouble. No time will pass since we started this conversation. I wish you luck, Decimo's storm guardian."

Then in a blinding flash again, they were back with Reborn wearing the new equipment as if no time passed at all.

It was a coincidence when Reborn's cell phone rang and he answered it, his face becoming more and more astonished every second. He looked at them with a serious face after the conversation rose to such a high pitch that Reborn broke the cell in anger.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has invaded the CEDEF Headquarters and killed 68 people including his own father, Sawada Iemitsu." Reborn announced.

The five guardians that were there were quaking in anger including Lambo. They all knew who was behind it but could not say anything or else they'll blow up their covers.

"Additionally, all of Vongola is ordered by Vongola Nono to hunt and kill Sawada Tsunayoshi once seen," Reborn declared with no emotion.

"WHAT?" All of the guardians shouted.

"Kufufufu… I see… Alright, bye for now," Mukuro cackled invisibly and the presense disappeared.

* * *

><p>DONE PROLOGUE! :D :D :D LIKE THE STORY? REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO! I'm so sorry for not updating this but I figured if I finish my two stories that I'm currently working on, I can update this one regularly with a sequel of one of my stories and here it is! :D

Aren't you happy, I didn't give this story up? :) However, I did put it on Hiatus for one month… :(

Oh well, Disclaimer: AKIRA AMANO OWNS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! There I did it, happy now?

* * *

><p>LAST CHAPPIE<p>

"Additionally, all of Vongola is ordered by Vongola Nono to hunt and kill Sawada Tsunayoshi once seen," Reborn declared with no emotion.

"WHAT?" All of the guardians shouted.

"Kufufufu… I see… Alright, bye for now," Mukuro cackled invisibly and the presense disappeared.

* * *

><p>NOW LET'S BEGIN ON CHAPTER 1<p>

"You mean- WHAT?" Tsuna yelled as Mukuro began explaining again.

"Your dad has been killed and some other people in CEDEF as well. The ones who survived told the rest of the Vongola that it was you. Apparently, either all the guardians refuse to believe that or they already know it wasn't you." Mukuro said.

"So now I'm hunted by my own family." Tsuna sighed and lay down on the couch.

"Bossu, the first generation guardians met with us and told us that it wasn't you and showed us that it was really the Kotishi Famiglia. They also gave us these, although I find the socks awkward." Chrome explained to Tsuna.

"Weird… why so sudden?" Tsuna questioned to no one in particular.

"Well, Daemon-san told me they were secret equipment only meant for the guardians to know when their boss is in great need, they will receive it. They're called the Vongola Guardians' X Tri-weapons." Chrome answered.

"I see, so I'm in big trouble, neh?" Tsuna closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

"Let him sleep, dear Chrome… Tsunayoshi-kun is having an exhausting day." Mukuro persuaded Chrome.

* * *

><p>WITH THE REST OF THE GUARDIANS,<p>

"No WAY! JYUUDAIME IS THE REAL JYUUDAIME! HE CAN'T BE EXCOMMUNICATED!" Gokudera yelled to no one in particular while pacing.

"You will learn, Gokudera Hayato, to know that Miora Hikari is a much better mafia boss than Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said sternly.

"However…" Reborn mumbled, "when will you start your plan on bringing Dame-Tsuna back?"

"So you know…" Yamamoto didn't seem surprised at all.

"Dame-Tsuna will change Vongola for the better; however, he is too kind for his own good in this mafia world. On the other hand, Hikari is perfect for this mafia world but won't change Vongola, probably make it worse even." Reborn concluded.

"I see…" Gokudera muttered.

"THEN WE HAVE TO WORK EXTREMELY OUR HARDEST TO GET SAWADA BACK!" Ryohei yelled.

"YEAH!" everybody there agreed except for Reborn and Hibari who already was leaning against the furthest wall from the people.

"But first…" Reborn called. "Meet the people who believe Dame-Tsuna isn't the one causing all this."

The door swung open and the Varia, the technicians and the Shimon Famiglia came in.

Greetings were spread everywhere between the technicians, the Shimon and the Vongola guardians. Of course not the Varia, no, we wouldn't want that.

Reborn announced, "Everyone here wants Dame-Tsuna to return as Decimo, correct?"

"VOI! We just came for the fun of it." Squalo yelled.

"Trash." Xanxus agreed.

A bullet burnt several strands of Xanxus's hair and Xanxus 'che'd.

"Jyuudaime is the best boss ever and ever will be! So I was wondering, since no one else in the Vongola believes Jyuudaime, how about we go find him and cheer him up, neh?" Gokudera asked.

"Tsuna-san needs some encouragement…" the Shimon boss said shyly.

Gokudera marched out the door and then turned around to find one of the technicians.

"HEY, Shoichi! Can you get the sky flame reader?"

"Sorry, can't! It's back at the HQ."

"EH?" Ryohei yelled. "EXTREME! I KNOW WHERE SAWADA IS!"

"What?" Spanner asked.

"Gya hahaha! Lambo-sama knows where too!"

"Hahaha. Yeah, me too. This eye piece thing is weird." Yamamoto said.

"What is Jyuudaime doing at that pineapple-head's place?" Gokudera questioned.

"Hn." Hibari commented.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MAYBE JYUUDAIME'S SUICIDING BY GIVING THE PEDOPHILE HIS BODY!" Gokudera suddenly yelled as a vision engulfed in everybody's minds.

"NOOOOO! JYUUDAIME, WAIT!" Gokudera once again shouted as he started to run full speed towards Kokuyo Land.

* * *

><p>With Tsuna,<p>

Tsuna awoke to find a pitch black wall in front of him. He thought he heard Gokudera scream. But Tsuna guessed he was wrong. As he stretched his legs out, a dull ache came. Perhaps he's been sleeping on it too long.

Tsuna moved to a sitting position on the couch. After years of Reborn's training, he could hold back his emotions in the mafia world. Although Tsuna still felt sad about his father's death. He couldn't help but feel guilty as well.

This whole pretending to be him thing was started because he was the Decimo of the Vongola family.

His thoughts were suddenly stopped by a yell, "JYUUDAIME, DON'T DO IT!"

His thoughts resumed thinking, what does Gokudera mean by don't do it…

And again, "PLEASE JYUUDAIME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH IT!"

What was so horrible that Gokudera couldn't live with it? Now he was just plain curious.

Tsuna stood up. And Gokudera yelled again even closer this time. "JYUUDAIME! DON'T!"

Tsuna walked to the window and turned on his Hyper Dying Will Mode just in case.

He flew out and landed on the ground in front of the group.

"CREEPY PEDOPHILE PINEAPPLE-HEAD! GET OUT OF JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards the latter.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Gokudera stepped forward to punch Tsuna but was stopped by Enma and Yamamoto.

Both yelling, "GOKUDERA (-KUN), THAT'S THE REAL TSUNA (-SAN)!

"Oh. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, JYUUDAIME. I'LL TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT YOU GIVE ME! YOU COULD BURN ME AT STAKE!" Gokudera yelled out loud.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna accepted the apology. "Why're you all here?"

A series of nervous laughter from everybody came out.

"Eh… Gokudera-san thought you were about to commit suicide since you were at Mukuro-san's place… he thought you offered your body to Mukuro to take over…" Enma explained.

"Ah… no, Gokudera-kun, I wasn't committing suicide. I just thought I should attend Kokuyo so I wouldn't be hunted down that easily…" Tsuna offered his explanation.

"THEN JYUUDAIME~ I shall go with you!" Gokudera yelled his loyalty to Tsuna.

"Eh, sorry but no. Reborn will start suspecting you and the rest of Vongola as well." Tsuna smiled sadly.

Everybody looked at each other offering an expression that says, 'Ah. He doesn't know yet.'

"Ah, the baby already knows and approves of our decision to support you. Everybody here supports you too as well." Yamamoto declared.

"Reborn-sama is more accepting you, Jyuudaime, to be Decimo than the Miora Hikari, the new boss. Oh right, the new boss is supposed to be from the Kotishi Famiglia. Sadly, we can't prove he is but the first generation guardians visited us and pinkie told me that he is." Gokudera offered.

"Reborn-san said Bossu was going to change Vongola for the better but Bossu is not really the mafia boss type because Bossu is too sweet and kind, I mean- Bossu to me, is the best boss ever can be but that's what Reborn-san says." Chrome decided to say something.

"YEAH AND SAWADA, MASTER PAO-PAO SAYS THAT NEW BOSS- wait whatchamacallhim? – ANYHOW, SAWADA, MASTER PAO-PAO SAYS THE NEW BOSS IS A PERFECT BOSS FOR VONGOLA BUT HE WON'T CHANGE VONGOLA FOR THE BETTER, MAYBE EVEN WORSE!" Ryohei 'extremely' shouted.

"I-I s-see…" Tsuna replied.

And suddenly, Tsuna fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>GASP! OH NO, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Sorry for not updating sooner.

I decided that I would make this a five-shot if I don't have the encouragement/inspiration to continue. (Wait. Is there such thing as a five-shot?)

ANYHOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE! :D LOVE YOU! -fionlao


	3. Chapter 2

OKIEEEEE-DOOKKKKIIEEEEE! I've decided that this story will be a monthly update because obviously, as you can see, I'm A LAAAAZZZZIIIEEE-BUUUMMM. Yes, I admit it! Anyhow, I still have 2 more stories that need to be updated and starting with the next sequel so yeah… Although, I feel that this story kinda sucks 'cause I don't really have any inspiration anymore, however, I'll still try my best when I do have some inspiration! Well, anyways, ENJOY AND R&R!

Oh right-aye, I forgot to reply to all the reviewers, anyhow here we go:

- THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! I love your stories and they're very interesting too! I'm glad you like it! YAY! And I'm sorry for not replying in the other chappie...

**BASIL** - Okie-dokie! THANK YOU! I SHALL LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS... I hope.

**Princess Arcs di Cielo - **Is this chappie long enough? Anyhow, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D YOUR PROFILE-Y, IT'S SO CUTE! GO GOKUDERA!

**10th Squad 3rd Seat **- (Prologue) Thank you! AND YES! GO FIRST AND TENTH GENERATION!  
>- (Chappie 1) Yup, Tsuna ... ermm... fell unconscious, and you'll find out why now in this chapter! And Gokudera actually thought Mukuro took over Tsuna's body... I think I didn't really made that part clear... Ehehe...AND YES THEY'RE MANIACS! THANKS SO MUCH!<p>

**CrazyGirl13** - Yes socks. I know, I'm insane, weird, crazy, random and a freak of nature! :D And I'M PROUD OF IT!

**brisies** - ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! (Thank you very much.) Yeah, I wonder what'll happen next too. Since I usually think of the chapter while I write... tee hee. Anyhow hope you keep on R&Ring!

**Miyanoai** - Yup! I know, Tsuna in a Kokuyo uniform looks weird to me. Anyhow, I've gotten inspired by the same thing that another author did. But I just changed the plot a lot except it's the same concept. :D Yeah, most of my stories are rushed in the beginning... even I notice it but still I can't get rid of it. I'm pretty sure it's just my writing style. Ehehe. And the questions you asked me, they'll slowly be revealed. :) Be patient and you'll see! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd… Flashback on previous chappie!<p>

"YEAH AND SAWADA, MASTER PAO-PAO SAYS THAT NEW BOSS- wait whatchamacallhim? – ANYHOW, SAWADA, MASTER PAO-PAO SAYS THE NEW BOSS IS A PERFECT BOSS FOR VONGOLA BUT HE WON'T CHANGE VONGOLA FOR THE BETTER, MAYBE EVEN WORSE!" Ryohei 'extremely' shouted.

"I-I s-see…" Tsuna replied.

And suddenly, Tsuna fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>So NOOOOOOWWWW. The new chappie! :D :D ;D :D :D :D :D ( Which happy face is different ... JK.)<p>

"Nggghhhh…. Wha- where am I?" Tsuna clutches his head in dizziness.

"You, Decimo, are in an artificial space. And yes, before you ask, I'm Vongola Primo."

"Eh? Primo-san? Why am I here?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Well, Decimo… You see, you've been in a depressed state ever since you were, shall I say, out of Vongola, so… I'm pretty sure… that my guardians would like to help you. The only thing you need to do is to accept this set of Vongola X's Tri-weapons and you can summon me whenever you want by calling my name. Your guardians can do the same. Then after that I'll appear to you in solid form. But only for 30 minutes per 12 hours." Vongola Primo declared.

"Really? So this one goes on my eye, this goes on my feet and this… goes in my ear?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, it's no wonder that my Hyper Intuition was received by my descendants!" Vongola Primo chuckled.

"Well good luck! Your guardians are waiting for you!" Primo smiled warmly and Tsuna awoke with a startled gasp.

"Jyuudaime! You're alive! Thank goodness! I mean- Of course Jyuudaime's alive!" Gokudera began rambling.

"Ermm… Gokudera-kun, everyone, Primo told me that you can summon the same flame attribute of Vongola Primo's guardians in solid form for 30 minutes every twelve hours." Tsuna told them.

Each one of his guardians' reactions was different. Gokudera was like, 'Che. Why would we need that pinkie's help?'

Yamamoto laughed and said, "I can call Asari-san whenever I want and spar with him! That's very nice of them to let us do that!"

"EXTREME! KNUCKLES-SAN AND I WILL HAVE AN EXTREME BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"So Lampo-nii can give the Great Lambo-sama candy?" Lambo asked Tsuna.

"Uh… sure, yeah…" Tsuna nervously laughed.

"Hnn…I'll bite him to death." Hibari stated simply.

"Kufufu, that damned Spade bastard will never touch my dear Chrome." Mukuro frowned.

Chrome hid behind Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama…"

Tsuna smiled at everyone's reactions and his depression started its gradual ascend of him.

Then Reborn hopped on to Tsuna's right shoulder and settled down.

"So, Reborn… Are they allowed to come to school with me?" Tsuna asked with a hopeful expression.

"No. Gokudera and Yamamoto won't. That's because Miora will start suspecting because he goes to the same school and you won't transfer to Kokuyo unless absolutely unnecessary. But this is your choice, I'm not your tutor anymore." Reborn told him.

Tsuna knew now that Reborn was indicating that he'll agree with whichever decision he makes. "Reborn."

Reborn responded by tilting his fedora down.

"I think I will go to Kokuyo. It's okay if Gokudera and Yamamoto doesn't. At least Chrome and Mukuro is there." Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Your choice. Have fun and don't regret it." Reborn said and hopped off Tsuna's shoulder. And disappeared from Tsuna's sight.

Tsuna mumbled, "Thanks a lot."

"Kufufu, so Tsunayoshi-kun will be staying with us?" Mukuro smirked when he suddenly appeared next to Tsuna.

"Uh… yeah…" Tsuna stuttered.

"We'll take very good care of you." Mukuro laughed and vanished.

"Bossu, I hope you'll enjoy Kokuyo School!" Chrome told him quietly. "I'll see you there, Bossu."

"Here's your schedule. School starts tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Reborn suddenly spoke after appearing out of nowhere. And disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere nearby,<p>

"Nono-san! I've spotted Sawada Tsunayoshi! With his former guardians, the Varia and some other people from one of the allies of Vongola…" the mysterious person spoke in to a cell phone.

"Call that their former guardians are off the Vongola and as well… as well, as the Varia." A machine-changed voice came through. "Do you know which allies?"

"I'm sorry sir! I do not remember! I apologize but should I go in, Nono-san?" the person spoke again.

"No, wait for THEM, they'll be there in approximately 10 minutes." The voice said.

"May I ask, why Miora Hikari was chosen as boss?" the person asked.

"Because, Hikari-san is the descendant of Vongola Settimo. He is also supposed to be the descendant of Kotishi Secondo. Vongola does not need another strong enemy with flames. Why would you like to know?"

"Oh, it's because I wanted to know who I was going to be serving later on."

"I see… Well, THEY should be there soon. THEY might attack you, be careful of THEM." The voice said once again before hanging up.

"Che. Stupid Vongola." The person sneered as he/she hopped back to another building.

Little did that person know that another human was watching him/her.

The person in the shadows watching the latter ran back towards where Sawada Tsunayoshi was sighted because the prey got away.

He/She jumped off the building and landed on two feet in front of the Shimon and ex-Vongola Decimo.

* * *

><p>Just a random break line. I feel sleepy.. :D Please forgive me. Okay now continuing! (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME… *whimpers*)<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's the ice woman." Hibari smirked. "I'll bite you to death."<p>

"Adleheid!" Shimon and ex-Vongola Decimo said together.

"Yeah, hello. There was a woman spying on you guys. Thank god she didn't recognize the Shimon Famiglia." Adleheid declared. "The Vongola guardians and the Varia aren't part of Vongola anymore."

"WAIT WHAT?" Everybody yelled.

"Sorry guys, it's all my fault." Tsuna fell deep back in depression mode.

"No, it's not, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera reassures Tsuna.

"Trash. I didn't even want to be in Vongola anyways. I'd rather be an independent assassin." Xanxus glared.

"Right, and one more thing. She was talking to Vongola Nono-san and after she reported this, she muttered, 'Stupid Vongola.' I think it was either she knew I was there or she was a traitor in the Vongola." Adleheid spoke.

"Since we're not recognized, we could help you search that up. We can still go in to the Vongola Mansion at Italy." Enma offered.

"Oh, and another thing, the new boss of the Vongola is the descendant of Vongola Settimo and the descendant of Kotishi Secondo." Adleheid said confidently.

"Alright! Reborn-san! Does that mean I can go with Jyuudaime to Kokuyo?" Gokudera asked intimidated.

"Yeah, kid! Can I go with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn sighed for the first time through this whole incident. Then he lifted his fedora a little to reveal his famous little smirk. "Sure, but one little thing." His smirk grew bigger. "Come train with me so you can protect Dame-Tsuna here better because you ARE against the Vongola!"

* * *

><p>YES! FINISHED CHAPTER 2 WITH 1732 words! Oh, on Thursday it's gonna be my birthday so I'll update later than usual… Because usually I write 10 sentences per day. Tee hee… :D Anyhow, hope you keep reading this! Love ya! And I hope I get more inspiration!<p>

Keep REVIEWING AND READING!


	4. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the random updates that pop up every there and now, and thanks to all the people who have read Two Consecutive Unexpected Happenings check out this story. :3 Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I. D. I. O. T. S._ A. L. L. _ O. F. _ Y. O. U. _ I TOLD YOU I DON'T OWN KHR ALREADY! :( [Sorry, I've been in a bad mood all morning when I learned that it was going to be raining when I had to deliver newspapers…]

So… as usual, the reply are here…

**_10th Squad 3rd Seat_** - Reborn's suspicious, neh? Let's see in this chappie what's gonna happen! :D Sorry if this chappie seems boring... I wasn't really focusing... STUPID NEWSPAPERS! :( Anyhow, Kufufu, I thank you for reviewing every chappie. :3 XD Arigatou!

* * *

><p>Now for the forgetfulness people have, this is the last chapter end.<p>

"Oh, and another thing, the new boss of the Vongola is the descendant of Vongola Settimo and the descendant of Kotishi Secondo." Adleheid said confidently.

"Alright! Reborn-san! Does that mean I can go with Jyuudaime to Kokuyo?" Gokudera asked intimidated.

"Yeah, kid! Can I go with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn sighed for the first time through this whole incident. Then he lifted his fedora a little to reveal his famous little smirk. "Sure, but one little thing." His smirk grew bigger. "Come train with me so you can protect Dame-Tsuna here better because you ARE against the Vongola!"

* * *

><p>Now off to the next chappie, CHAPTER 3! YIPPEE!<p>

"Hahaha, Tsuna! You should really dress up in the uniform first before you go to school!" Yamamoto yelled at Tsuna who was inside his house rubbing his eyes.

"Huh… yeah, I should." Tsuna answered wearily as he climbed back up the stairs and in a few minutes later, he came hurtling down the stairs, yes, he was HURTLING (synonym of plunging or crashing) down the stairs.

"SERIOUSLY! THAT HURTS REBORN!" Tsuna screamed as he landed on his head with a painful thump.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked with concern as he rushed inside the house without taking his shoes off.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Tsuna replied wincing as he stood up.

"Tsuna, the baby's still here? I thought he left!" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna shrugged and spoke, "Dunno, he probably can't find elsewhere to go."

"OWW!" Tsuna shrieked again as a rock hit him on the side of his head. "DAMN YOU REBORN!"

He growled and stomped out the door.

"Tsuna seems really off today…" Yamamoto commented quietly.

"Jyuudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera dashed out the front door with Yamamoto right behind him shrugging at his own thought. 'Probably just my imagination…'

* * *

><p>Time skip~ Hehe. (Don't worry this chapter will be longer than my previous ones. Okay? OwO.)<p>

* * *

><p>"…" silence filled the courtyard of the Kokuyo Middle School.<p>

Tsuna gulped and stepped one foot in the property of Kokuyo Middle School.

Yamamoto who fell a little behind during the run to school, walked right past the two who were frozen at the front of the gates.

As he stepped in, a couple of hands grabbed him behind the wall resulting in Tsuna and Gokudera dashing towards where Yamamoto disappeared to.

"So you're one of the new kids, eh?" a bulky man sneered. "What Mafia Famiglia are you from?"

"Huh? If you're talking about the game…" Yamamoto was cut off by a hand grabbing his collar pulling him close.

"A game, is it? Well, let's see what you will think after this!" With this, the man motioned with his hand and more men came over. Well, one woman and four men to be exact.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna chose that time to shout.

"Oh, hey, Tsuna! This guy here wants to join the mafia game!" Yamamoto cheerfully replied.

Tsuna sweat dropped. After a few months and you'd think he would get over the fact that this wasn't a game.

Apparently Gokudera beat Tsuna to the remark, "This isn't a game, baseball freak!"

"Hahaha, I see! So this game is supposed to be a secret to others!" Yamamoto remarked and then turned to the bulky man and his subordinates, "So sorry, please forget what I said earlier!"

"Heh. Like you will get away with this." He snarled.

Tsuna turned his attention on the men who were starting to take one step after another towards them.

"K-Kotishi Famiglia!" Tsuna gasped as he saw the symbol embedded in to the bulky man's forearm.

"A weakling like you should not be able to say our famiglia's name!" The man growled menacingly and dashed forward towards Tsuna.

Before he could even get to 5 meters of Tsuna, a bamboo sword imbedded itself in to his stomach causing him to stumble backwards. (Random Fact: The man was 6 meters from Tsuna before.)

"Tsuna's powerful, right, Gokudera?"

Gokudera smirked proudly. "Of course, Jyuudaime's not a weakling. You are, compared to him. A mere bug even."

He roared, "You cannot beat me!"

As he sprinted towards their boss once again, A flicker of light and a dynamite exploded right in his face.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, I think that's enough." Tsuna said softly. "Here, need help?"

He stepped forward and offered his hand for the man.

As his arm neared the man, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition jumped and he hopped backwards as a king cobra almost snapped Tsuna.

"Whoa!" Tsuna said as he hopped back once again.

"Our boss is the controller of reptiles. No one can beat him! He's one of the five animal controller of the Kotishi Famiglia. And we're his lookout squad!" one of the men squealed.

"No you buffoon! We're his entertainment squad!" another guy shouted.

The woman scowled. "We're his assassin squad, you morons."

"You're right on the mark, Resha-sama!"

"Che." The woman, now known as Resha, grumbled.

The man rose unsteadily and taunted, "How dare you knock down one of the five animal controllers of the Kotishi Famiglia! I'll be back!"

The group scrambled away and Tsuna just remembered something.

"Hey-!"

"You forgot to tell us your name!" Tsuna yelled as the retreating group kept running away.

"Grr, such people with no manners whatsoever." Tsuna grumbled and pouted.

"Tsuna! The bell's going to ring in about 3 minutes and we still have to find where the classes are!" Yamamoto declared and the three of them raced in to the huge manor / school.

Inside, it was crowded with people. Well, more like the gangster kind of people. Not that anybody cared except for Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna.

"I-I really don't think we belong here…" Tsuna squeaked nervously as another person glanced creepily at him for a second before turning away.

"Hahaha, Tsuna! There's the office!" Yamamoto called and skipped happily over there.

"Hello, I assume you three are the new transfer students, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" a woman smiled sweetly at the three.

"Yes ma'am." Tsuna replied at once.

"I would like to speak privately to you for one second, would you mind?" the female gestured over to the side door and Tsuna and his best friends stepped inside.

When he stepped in the office, the woman bowed. "I am honoured to be in your presence, Vongola Decimo-sama."

"Ah… no, please stand up. Besides, I-… never mind. Thanks." Tsuna slowly spoke with gratitude.

"Your mist guardian-sama is requesting you to be in her class," the woman responded immediately. (To Tsuna, the 'her class' part of the sentence was a little muffled so yeah.)

"Which one?"

"Chrome Dokuro-sama. Mukuro Rokuodo-sama is in a higher grade than you." The womansaid with her position still kneeling.

"Thank you very much. Would you perhaps be so kind to show me the way?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Decimo-sama."

"Please, just call me Tsuna. I feel… uncomfortable with that name." Tsuna replied cautiously.

"I understand, Tsuna." The woman had mouthed the suffix –sama to his name.

After a couple of minutes, the woman bowed once more. "Here we are, Tsuna." _–sama_

"Thank you very much." Tsuna smiled warmly and slid open the door.

What he saw was definitely nothing he expected.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! YIPPPEEE! You know? I decided not to make this a five-shot. I have the inspiration again! :3 Enjoy and Review please!<p>

REVIEW, and ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! (With cream puffs on top! :D)

I'll definitely update faster this time! I feel like I'm all fired up! (Quoted from Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima-sama) XD


	5. Chapter 4

So… long time, neh? Did you know? A friend of mine can communicate with just GYA GYA GYA! It's weird, right? Oh and another one says PUNNNN~ and one more says MEEP! I find this extremely awkward but somehow I can understand what we were conversing about… SERIOUSLY! It's weird. Anyhow, enough with the weird talk. Replies! Now!

**Sayaka Sakura** - I know... they're hyper. We'll be seeing more of them sooner or later... :D Hahaha. Youtube, all my friends have accounts on youtube. Heh, but me... nope. I just focus on fanfiction... anyhow, thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Hikaru Einsburg** - Eh... in this chapter, you'll find Hibari so... stay tuned! Oh... I've watched too much tv series...

**Long live marshmallows** - prologue - Eh... thanks! It was sorta meant to be scary... but I suck at scariness...

- Chapter 3 - Yeah, I wonder how Xanxus feels about that, wait, I'm the author so... I maybe will add Xanxus in later... whatever, oh and my b-day was in March but thank you anyways! :D Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span>_: So you know that I don't own KHR. Then no explaining to do.

_Notice_: I might be a bit late on the next chapter because of my stupid SIX FINAL EXAMS COMING UP AND EACH OF THEM IS SPLIT IN TO AT LEAST 2 PARTS SINCE WE'RE DOING IT IN SCHOOL TIME! However, I'll update as soon as possible. (After June 15?)

* * *

><p>GUPYA! THE PREVIOUS CHAPPIE ENDING!<p>

"Chrome Dokuro-sama. Mukuro Rokudo-sama is in a higher grade than you." The woman said with her position still kneeling.

"Thank you very much. Would you perhaps be so kind to show me the way?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Decimo-sama."

"Please, just call me Tsuna. I feel… uncomfortable with that name." Tsuna replied cautiously.

"I understand, Tsuna." The woman had mouthed the suffix –sama to his name.

After a couple of minutes, the woman bowed once more. "Here we are, Tsuna." _–sama_

"Thank you very much." Tsuna smiled warmly and slid pen the door.

What he saw was definitely nothing he expected.

* * *

><p>AND THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 4~<p>

"C-Chrome… CHROME! What are you guys doing to her?" Tsuna rushed forward and kicked the guy clutching her hair.

"Gufufufu…"

"A-another Mukuro…" Tsuna gawked with dull eyes.

"Gufufu… now what do we have here? What is your name, cutie?" the boy flashed a sly smile.

"I-I-I'm not a girl!" Tsuna stuttered and backed away.

"Gufufu, you aren't? Oh, but you seem like one…!" the boy was knocked away by Gokudera before he could finish.

The boy stood up and rose to a full height. "Now what are you doing here, Smoking Bomb Hayato? Last I heard was that you were in Namimori… not Kokuyo."

"Change of unexpected circumstances. Low life like you shouldn't have the ability to get that information."

"You know him, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime, I know him. He's my dad's boss's son. Rios Carsola of the Carsola Famiglia. Son of the 7th boss. Hate him." Gokudera replied quickly.

"I see… isn't he an uncooperative ally? And plus, they killed the truce? Oh! Isn't the Carsola Famiglia the one that aimed for preschools in Italy and Germany?" Tsuna lighted up with the information.

"Yup, Jyuudaime! Should I kill him for you?" Gokudera asked with a pair of interested eyes.

"Of course not, Gokudera-kun! Our famiglia doesn't try to kill people! At least we don't." Tsuna looked with stormy eyes.

"Hai Jyuudaime!" Gokudera saluted.

"Eh? What happened to Chrome?" Tsuna twirled around to look for Chrome.

"Hi, Bossu." Chrome shyly waved as she sat down at a desk by the window.

"Now who's your boss, Chrome? The tall one or the silver haired one? Huh, definitely not the girly." Another bully sneered at her.

"Jyuudaime is totally not a girl. He's the best boss ever." Gokudera yelled and kicked the boy in the you know where.

"Heh. So you have a girl boss huh?" Rios snarled. "You've fallen, Hayato-san, you've fallen."

Tsuna really couldn't understand, '_Do I really look that feminine?'_

"Well, even the Mukuro-san's girl says he's a boss. How about having a fight, huh? The teacher isn't coming anyways." Rios smirked when he saw Tsuna's confused face, "I already killed him earlier."

"What?" Tsuna couldn't stand being quiet anymore. He mumbled, "How could you kill innocent people?"

"Gufufu… What? I couldn't hear you girly. Could you speak louder than your super quiet as a dead thing voice?" Rios taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"You…!" Tsuna glared at him with orange flamed eyes.

Before anything happened, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped in front of Tsuna.

"S'okay Tsuna. He's just trying to lure you, Hahaha." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"Oh… and even the stupid and 'hasn't talked or helped at all since your girlfriend got bullied' boy has decided to follow the girly leader huh?" Rios smiled viciously. "That's a good group you got there."

"I'm going to kill him." Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Rios and his buddies.

"Oh! Gokudera! You actually care about it!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.

"Shut it, baseball-freak!" Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Jyuudaime is being insulted!"

As the two rambled at each other, Tsuna was glaring hard at the son of the Carsola Famiglia with hatred.

"You despicable person…" Tsuna growled but before he even noticed, Rios was tied up with iron wire.

"Eh… Ah! Hibari-san! Thanks!" Tsuna yelled out the open window as a certain prefect hopped out and in to the west building where words were taped on the windows. 'DISPLINARY COMMITTEE ALIANCE WITH HIBARI KYOYA OF THE NAMIMORI SCHOOL.'

"Ah… Hahaha." Tsuna monotonously laughed as he turned back after glancing out the window.

When he turned, Rios was still in the wires but got his mouth free of the gag. "Gufufu… Who was that horrible person? Call my dad and tell him to search up this guy's face." He pointed to Tsuna. '_Why me?' thought Tsuna._

"Hey! I'm not letting you take a picture of me!" Tsuna complained as one of his buddies took a cell phone out and snapped a picture of him.

Gokudera suddenly hopped up out of nowhere (Wait, wasn't he bickering with Yamamoto?) and kicked the cell phone out the window.

"Hey! I didn't even get to send it yet!" the bully wailed and the still tied-up Rios yelled.

"You don't have to send it, remember? Because my mom is our-"

The door creaked open to the classroom and the 'supposedly' teacher walked in.

"Huh? Wasn't she killed by…" Tsuna stopped as the woman glared at him. '_Oh so Rios was lying.'_

Rios continued. "-teacher."

"WHAT?" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted as they jumped up from their seats after moments they sat down.

* * *

><p>AND ENJOY~ PLEASE REVIEW~ AND THANKS TO ALL THE 'TWO CONSECUTIVE UNEXPECTED HAPPENINGS' READERS THAT CAME OVER HERE AND STARTED TO READ THIS! LOVE YA! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

SOOO…. I AM UPDATING IN THE SAME MONTH! YAY! :D EXTRA TIME BECAUSE OF SUMMER BREAK! The start of this year's summer break was horrible though, but ehh… whatever, it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>GYA! THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 4 OF THE BETRAYAL OF DECIMO OF FIONLAO'S STORIES OF OF THE WEB OF THE WORLD. (And so on…)<p>

long live marshmallows - Yup. Trouble is brewing even more in this chappie~ (For some odd reason, trouble makes everything exciting~) And Hibari- Haha. I wonder how Tsuna's going to deal with it... The mother is sooo evil in this chapter, well, Enjoy the chapter and THANK YOU~

xXxShiniXKazexXx -Ah... I've had 3 creative critics in my other stories so I get what you're trying to imply... You see, the adding comments is part of my personality, I kinda get really random at times... Ehehehe... And the OCCness... yeah, I get what you're saying... Sorry... ^_^"

ultimatebishoujo21 - Now you will see what will happen next! ^_^

Lexie-chan94 - Ahaha... sorry for the late update... I had 6 exams and I survived... YAY~

Ayz283 - Aww... thanks! I hope you like this chappie~ ;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own KHR, Nay. Nope. Nitch, nothing. I don't own KHR.<p>

* * *

><p>And this is the previous chapter…<p>

"You don't have to send it, remember? Because my mom is our-"

The door creaked open to the classroom and the 'supposedly' teacher walked in.

"Huh? Wasn't she killed by…" Tsuna stopped as the woman glared at him. '_Oh so Rios was lying.'_

Rios continued. "-teacher."

"WHAT?" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted as they jumped up from their seats after moments they sat down.

* * *

><p>Enjoy Chappie 5~ ^_^<p>

The teacher cleared her throat but her gaze never faltered as it dug deep in to Tsuna.

"Oh no…" Tsuna muttered. "Uh…"

"Sit down."

"Huh?" Tsuna stared at her before realizing he was still standing. "Oh… sorry."

"You two. Sit as well." She pointed at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ah Hahaha. Sorry, sensei." Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and immediately sat down.

Gokudera growled, "Che. Only because Jyuudaime is doing it, _**Rica Carsola."**_ Gokudera said her name with disgust.

"Ah… Hayato-san… now why exactly are you here? Is it because the previous school kicked you out because of your bad behavior such as_** putting your feet on your desk and calling your teacher by their first name?" **_Rica growled slightly before smiling to the class.

"Well class, today's lesson is identifying mafia bosses. You see, knowing who is who, is very important. If for some odd reason, you bully a mafia boss, you'd be in deep trouble." Rica explained with her eyes twinkling in excitement.

Tsuna could feel that she was purposely indicating the Kotishi Famiglia and possibly her own son, Rios Carsola.

"Like in this class, do you know who is a mafia boss?"

"ME! I'm going to be the eighth boss of the Carsola!" Rios smirked with a wicked intention that Tsuna could feel with his Hyper Intuition.

"I'm the Reno Settimo!"

"The Tillas Terzo is over here!"

A bunch of other small famiglias bosses yelled out as well.

"Anybody else?" Rica smirked as she glanced over at Tsuna. It was like she was saying, 'I'll reveal your identity to those who are your famiglia's enemies, then hopefully they'll kill you so they can get the fame. But most likely it'll be MY son. And the Carsolas' will have the honour of killing the Vongola Decimo.'

Tsuna could see from the corner of his eye that Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome could also feel the mocking aura in the air.

"Well, today's assignment that you can work on during class is that there is one more famiglia boss that most likely everyone knows. Find him. He could be in this class or in other classes. No asking allies, only your own famiglia. No computers or anything to search up his photo. The other classes will have the same assignment. His title is …"

Tsuna could feel with his Hyper Intuition that something horrible was about to come up.

"…the Vongola Decimo. As a bonus, find the Vongola guardians as well. Whoever captures the most Vongolas will get... to have the permission to do whatever you want with them. Or you could just leave him alone so the whole Vongola won't be after you. 加油* everyone!" smirked once again and waved.

(加油 = 'Good luck!' or 'Keep it up!')

Suddenly, the whole classroom was in motion, Mafioso shouting, some screaming, people running, weapons pulled out.

Tsuna trembled slightly before calling Chrome over. "Chrome!"

"Hai, Bossu?" Chrome asked with her voice wavering a little.

"We'll need to inform the other guardians. I have an auspicious feeling that Reborn already transferred them." Tsuna said to Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Chrome? Yamamoto? Go find Mukuro and then after get Lambo as well, okay?" Tsuna immediately said.

"Hahaha, sure, Tsuna! I swear, these eyepiece things are so useful! I can already see him and Lambo!" Yamamoto responded, grabbed Chrome's hand and started sprinting in a random direction.

"Okay, Gokudera, we're going to find onii-san and then *gulps* Hibari-san." Tsuna commanded.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera nodded enthousiastically.

"Let's go!" Tsuna suddenly said and followed their eyepieces' directions to his sun guardian.

* * *

><p>I'm REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NYAHHHHH~<p>

Please review~ :D

P.S. The T.C.U. H. new chapter is also updated!

YAY! I updated all three stories on the same day c: !


	7. Chapter 6

NYA! GYA! KYA! MYA! PYA! LYA! SYA! AYA! FYA~

The above mentioned _YAs' are all spoken by my friends to me every single school day and possibly the part where they come over to my house and yeah…

Disclaimer: Oh… right… My parents' friends are coming over so I have to hurry to finish this up… NYA! I DON'T OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN KHR.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Long live marshmallows<em>** – Yup~ Kufufu... THE CHAOTIC IMAGES of people running everywhere screaming (Oh gosh, I sound like Mukuro now... Err... I TYPE like Mukuro now...) Sorry if the previous chapter was rushed... and most possibly this one as well... Ah. And the looking for Vongola Decimo part... yeah... I kinda made it so not much people would recognize Vongola Decimo because of a certain reason I'll reveal later... (P.s. Vongola Nono sure is OCC... D:)

_**Lexie-chan94**_ - Sorry for not updating sooner... Eh, I suck at up-to-date stuff... D:

**_Ayz283_** - Aww... thanks! I hope you enjoy this chappie as well~ Arigatou~ ;D

* * *

><p>And… Chapter 5 ending…<p>

"We'll need to inform the other guardians. I have an auspicious feeling that Reborn already transferred them." Tsuna said to Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Chrome? Yamamoto? Go find Mukuro and then after get Lambo as well, okay?" Tsuna immediately said.

"Hahaha, sure, Tsuna! I swear, these eyepiece things are so useful! I can already see him and Lambo!" Yamamoto responded, grabbed Chrome's hand and started sprinting in a random direction.

"Okay, Gokudera, we're going to find onii-san and then *gulps* Hibari-san." Tsuna commanded.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Tsuna suddenly said and followed their eyepieces' directions to his sun guardian.

* * *

><p>GYA! THE NEWEST CHAPPIE~ CHAPPIE SIX~<p>

Yamamoto and Chrome's Point of View

"Tsuna told us to find Mukuro and then Lambo, right? Not the other way around… right?" Yamamoto nervously laughed as they neared the creepy weirdly aura that was flowing out of a classroom on Chrome and Yamamoto's right side.

"Ah… Yes… Bossu said to find Mukuro-sama first and then Lambo." Chrome nodded slightly.

Yamamoto gulped quite loudly before reaching out to open the door to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Inside the classroom:<p>

"Kufufu… it seems as two of my old acquaintances are out the door… Now would you please excuse me to greet them?" Mukuro smiled but not in a very sweet way.

"Ha! Like I'll fall for that! And besides, my trusty friends from an ally of the Carsolas are guarding the door as you can see…" the mysterious person who dared to block the man with the six paths of hell cackled. "Any old acquaintances of YOURS will be too weak to get through them."

"Kufufu… how about this? One of the old friends won't fight as well as me and let's see if you can even withstand one person?" Mukuro flashed a smirk quickly.

"You said old friend, huh? Although I suppose your supposedly 'friend' is even weaker than your so-called 'acquaintances.'" The mysterious person said with a triumphant smile on her face. "Well, let them in and take the one, the trash said, to take out of the fight. Then give me a good show, Kotishi Mafioso. Or I could cancel the truce?"

"H-Hai, Rena-sama!"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro smirked secretly before frowning to convince Rena when she glanced over.

* * *

><p>Back to Yamamoto and Chrome…<p>

"Chrome, someone's coming near the door, be careful…" Yamamoto stuck his hand out to prevent the female mist guardian from getting closer to the door.

The classroom door opened with a slam and both Yamamoto and Chrome jumped at the sound.

"Come in…"

"Huh? Uh… hello? Thanks?" Yamamoto thanked the man cautiously before stepping in to the classroom. "Ah! Mukuro! Tsuna wants to… uh…"he said before realizing the other people in the room.

_Flashback starts…_

"_Hey Tsuna! Look these two are soooo alike!" Yamamoto cheerfully pointed at a page in the so-called 'Reborn's Mafia Boss Database.'_

"_Huh? Oh, that's Rios and Rena Carsola. They're the twins both known as the double Carsola the eighths." Tsuna looked over Yamamoto's shoulder. "Why're you reading the book? Did Reborn make you do it?"_

"_Oh, I just thought that if I didn't have anything to do, it's better to memorize a bunch of pictures and names. It just might prove useful later on." Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's sweat drop._

_Flashback ends…_

"Rena Carsola… it's- it's nice to meet you? But not very nice under these circumstances?" Yamamoto cheerfully said with uncertainty. "It's TRUE! YOU DO LOOK THE IDENTICAL TWIN AS YOUR BROTHER EXCEPT YOUR HAIR! You even wear the exact same clothes!"

"D-don't insult the clothes! The Carsola said it was necessary for the next boss…" Rena frowned. "Anyways, enough with this! Mukuro pull one out, then I want a good show now!"

"Kufufu… you're not my boss and besides, you look like a medieval joker to people once they noticed it…Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled a little before Chrome vanished and came to his side.

"Mukuro-sama…"

"Kufufu… Don't worry, dear Chrome, after… this quick battle we'll go find the little lamb." Mukuro smirked with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"M-Mukuro-sama… how'd you know that we were going to find Lambo-kun?" Chrome frowned a little before realizing the answer.

"This, dear Chrome, is the answer you seek." Mukuro reached over to Chrome's ear and pulled out one of the Vongola X's tri-weapons.

"Ah..." Chrome said as Mukuro put the earpiece back.

"Kufufu… Now, sit back and enjoy the movie…" Mukuro leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Meanwhile with Yamamoto…

"Uh… did I do something wrong?" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly as he slowly backed away.

"Hey! Fight you idiot!" Rena yelled from her seat near the far back, three desks away from Mukuro and Chrome.

"Huh? But they didn't do anything wrong either…" Yamamoto scratched his head in confusion. "Uh… bye… I have to look for Lambo…" he walked a little towards the door before continuing to back away.

"Hey!" some of the group of Kotishi men protested as they ran forward and tried to get a clear hit on Yamamoto with swords and possibly some guns too but the swords kept reflecting them.

"Uh… Mukuro, Chrome, are you coming?" Yamamoto chuckled nervously as they continued to make him back in to the wall.

"Kufufu, I'd like to… as long as the lady over there release me from this barrier… and of course, I can break free, but it'd be much easier as to beat those guys…" Mukuro pointed at the bunch of Mafioso trying to kill Yamamoto.

"Ah. Okay, so Rena… Mukuro, Chrome, and I can go free if I just play this mafia game?" Yamamoto smiled widely.

"Uh… sure… but ONLY if you CAN beat them."

"Alright! Eh… but my sword's at home… WAIT WHAT?" Yamamoto pulled out his sword out of his Vongola ring and he held it in both hands. "SUGOI~"

(A/N: Sugoi = Cool in Japanese)

"Bamboo is easier to just get them unconscious much less dead!" With that, he killed- I mean- swept up the Mafioso and calmly gave another smile before… "Uh… is it possible if- AWESOME!"

Yamamoto put the tip of his bamboo sword on the Vongola ring and it sucked it right in. "I wonder if Asari-san could do that with his ring…"

Before anybody knew it, Asari was standing next to Yamamoto in solid form.

"EHHHH? WHY IS ASARI OF THE VONGOLA HERE?" Rena was stunned. "And even if you were the Vongola, how can you summon someone from the past? This is so unfair! Vongola has such high technology!"

* * *

><p>Uh oh… now what? Why'd Asari of the first generation Vongola guardians come out all of a sudden? OOOHHHHH… find out what happens next, next week! Stay tuned and review~ Arigatou~<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

NYAH~ SO HAPPY TODAY~ AYA~ PYA~ OMPH. *ouch.* HAH? NANI…? KYAAAAAHHHH! *faints*

(There's gonna be a (not-so) mini complaint to the Critics United at the bottom…

* * *

><p>GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA!<p>

Replies:

Lexie-chan94 - Yup Asari appeared~ Now I wonder what's gonna happen this time?

long live marshmallows - My friend's are interesting alright... Yeah. They are... Ah! Thanks for telling me about the mistake there... I'll try to change it as soon as possible seeing that I have to eat dinner now... Well, thank you very much for the review! I like that people pay attention to my mistakes here and there~ So thanks~

Ayz283 - Yay~! You enjoyed that chappie~ Thank goodness! Thanks!

R3iga1004 - Ahahaha... my eyes just went OwO when I read your review! (Oh shoot, I sound like Yamamoto now... but that's a good thing I believe.)

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Chapter 5 - Yup... EVILLLL LADY! MEANIE!

Chapter 6 - The two twins are weird, I must say. Well, they are weird since I did create them... Ehehehe... Well, thanks for the review!

GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA! GYA!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This stupid author does not own the awesome manga called KHR (Or the anime~)<p>

* * *

><p>So… what happened before?<p>

Yamamoto put the tip of his bamboo sword on the Vongola ring and it sucked it right in. "I wonder if Asari-san could do that with his ring…"

Before anybody knew it, Asari was standing next to Yamamoto in solid form.

"EHHHH? WHY IS ASARI OF THE VONGOLA HERE?" Rena was stunned. "And even if you were the Vongola, how can you summon someone from the past? This is so unfair! Vongola has such high technology!"

* * *

><p>So… what happens now?<p>

"Uh oh… I don't think you should've appeared…"

Asari smiled before his smile went slack. "Wait, but didn't you call me?"

"Ah… I was just wondering if… Never mind." Yamamoto dropped the topic and turned to Mukuro and Chrome. "Ahahaha… Asari-san, since you are here, you wouldn't mind helping out would you?"

And that's what happened… concluding in 10 minutes later, they are seen…

In the girl's bathroom.

"W-Why are we here in a girl's bathroom anyways?" Asari said since he was standing on the toilet seat after listening to what Yamamoto had to explain about the current situation.

"Ahahaha… ask Mukuro…" Yamamoto responded while sitting on the big flush tank behind the toilet.

Mukuro, who was floating on top, stared down at the two and Mukuro answered, "Because, my dear Nagi here, can't go to the boy's washroom."

"Errr… we can't be seen in the girl's washroom either…" Yamamoto nervously chuckled.

"Kufufu… you're not seen. And besides… Kufufu… I could make you invisible…"

"R-right…" Asari laughed nervously before questioning, "Mukuro-kun, if you could make us invisible, doesn't that mean that we can just walk down the hallways and find the others instead of staying here in the girl's washroom?"

"Kufufu… so many questions… Nagi had to go to the washroom." Mukuro raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Didn't you already figure it out?'

"Hahaha… where is she anyways, Mukuro?" Yamamoto scratched his head in confusion.

"Kufufu… if you would really like to know, my dear Nagi, was in the stall to the left. And now is washing her hands…"

Chrome, who was drying off her hands, blushed a deep red before saying, "A-ano… Mukuro-sama… we could… um… g-go and find Lambo-kun and Bossu n-now…"

Mukuro, in a flash, disappeared from the stall and appeared out with Chrome. "Kufufu… right you are, dear Nagi…"

Yamamoto and Asari climbed out of the stall before walking towards the door and pulling on the handle.

"_Hey, hey… We'll definitely be the first ones to find Vongola Decimo, neh?"_

"_Hah! He won't know what hit him! Oh, oh! And I've checked out all of the student records at school and turns out only 17 of them didn't reveal their occupation, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, to list a few… I'm not sure about the transfer students this year… it seems as if the school purposely erased their ID records…"_

"_You're so lucky to be the principle's daughter~"_

"_Just a minute, okay? I've got to fix my hair."_

_With that, the mysterious girl began to push open the door to the girl's washroom._

Yamamoto froze along with Asari, Mukuro and Chrome… Oooh… they were in deep trouble now…

* * *

><p>So what happened over there? (With Tsuna and Gokudera.)<p>

"Gokudera-kun… I'm quite worried about Chrome and Yamamoto…" Tsuna frowned deeply.

"Is it your Hyper Intuition, Jyuudaime?"

"Yeah. There's a nagging feeling that they're in trouble somewhere." Tsuna scratched his head in frustration.

Gokudera looked at his boss worriedly before reassuring him, "Don't worry, Jyuudaime. Baseball idiot can take care for himself and the quiet girl too. At least… I think."

Tsuna growled slightly and then sighed with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah… I guess. Better find Onii-san or Hibari-san…"

"EXTREMELY AMAZING TO THE EXTREME!"

"I guess we found him…" Tsuna deadpanned at the loud voice the boxer was speaking in.

"AH! SAWA-!" the sun guardian was cut off with a hand on his mouth by none other than Gokudera Hayato.

"Shut up, turf top! Don't yell Jyuudaime's name out or we'll be hunted!" Gokudera snarled before letting go of the hyper boy when Tsuna told him to.

"Eh… good thing you're here, onii-san… We were looking for you." Tsuna mumbled incoherently.

"Eh? WHAT? YOU'RE IT TOO? DAMN! I THOUGHT THE OTHERS WERE IT!" Ryohei shouted as he ran away from Tsuna and Gokudera who had their jaws hung loose.

Tsuna shrieked to Ryohei, "W-WAIT, ONII-SAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" As he said this, Tsuna sprinted towards the direction of the enthusiastic runner with Gokudera following in suit.

"WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK GO TAG, RIGHT? EXTREME!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and chased after him. "WAIIITTTT!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Chrome's side…<p>

"Kufufu… do you hear what I'm hearing?" Mukuro cackled creepily.

"_EXTREMEEEE!"_

"Uh… A really Knuckles-lookalike is coming our way?" Asari shrugged as he offered.

"Ahahaha… H-How did you know?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully yet awkwardly.

"Because… there's one coming right now and is going to knock you over if you don't step back?"

"…Oh really?" Yamamoto laughed before getting barreled over by a really excited Ryohei.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for finishing this chapter so soon… but a writer's block conjured up as I wrote it… STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!<p>

So… just a (NOT SO) quick note,

I have seen other fanfic authors post protests against Critics United. And what the Critics United are said to be, people who want to help improve others' stories, no, they are not 'people who want to help improve others' stories. They are just hurting other authors' feelings.

However, for the pro (good) side, Honestly, I think that what they are doing is somewhat correct but too exaggerated, as in, don't need to go to that much of an effort to do so.

Now, on to the con side, if, just IF, they are actual critics and/or randomly chose to be one, critics are supposed to help others IMPROVE their stories not report it and make the fanfiction managers DELETE it. If I'm not wrong, the correct definitions of critics are people who make judgements on the good AND the bad side of a story, novel, movie, TV show, etc. (cited Thorndike-Barnhart Junior Dictionary)

From what I've seen, many of the supposedly 'critics' are just saying what is horrible about others' fanfictions. It is not the authors' fault that they can't rate it MA, it is also not the readers fault that they browse through the M section. (And no, of course, I don't blame the managers either.) The part where I, myself, am completely disapproving of the Critics United is the part where they swear and call the fanfic authors and/or their stories, 'shitfics' or 'toxic crap.'

That is NOT what critics are supposed to be saying and if you picture them as 'actual' critics, NO. They are NOT critics. They are people who are wannabe critics. (*Which completely utterly fails at it.) So is the Critics United what they are supposed to be (according to what they named themselves), no, that's the answer. This leads to the point where I must post a complaint as well.'^'

-fanfic author, fionlao (I know there are good critics out there so I do acknowledge that not all of the CU are bad…)

(P.S. Just so you know, I don't really care if anyone deletes my story because I'm 'discriminating' against other fanfic authors (CU) and besides, they're doing pure cyber bullying… and that's that… I guess.)


	9. Chapter 8

Yup~ It's the morning and I'm updating. I couldn't sleep at all last night! UWAHHH~ I pulled an all-nighter when I had a packed schedule on the next day! Gyah~ Well, technically… I have 15 minutes or so before I leave home for a shopping trip… with my grandparents. So… not exactly packed but good enough! Oh… I also have newspapers to deliver and piano class today… Nooooo~ Oh well, enough of my delirious blabbing and let's head to the direction of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… what more do you want?

* * *

><p>Ryohei: Replies TO THE EXTREEMMME~<p>

Long live marshmallows – XD Of course! Mukuro could hide them... but... he could choose not to, too... Ahahaha, Ryohei's still the naive boxer we know. XP And yeah, the CU's not nice... DX (Too many faces... actually never mind. You can never have too much happy faces... (Or whatever faces.))

13animenurd13 - Yeah, of course it's a secret... but you know how Tsuna gets attacked by daily assassins and then the thing about Tsuna being the Decimo is leaked out to some people... But of course, it's still secret to most people since Reborn IS dealing with most of the survivors... XP

* * *

><p>I'm going to switch formats for the view of the previous chapter ending. I'm just going to write a short summary about the previous chapter so you guys can get the basic idea what had happened if you forgot.<p>

* * *

><p>Here we go~<p>

First we see Yamamoto summoning Asari, who was completely oblivious of the situation itself. Then they bust their way out of the classroom where Mukuro and Chrome were held by Rena. After, they are seen in the girl's washroom. As it happens, they get in to trouble when girls come to the washroom. (EXTRA NEWS! I'm going to make a quick story for the part I mentioned just before this message.) We switch to Tsuna for a while and see that his sun guardian is running away from Gokudera and him because of a misunderstanding leading to Ryohei believing it was hide and seek go tag. As the chapter ends, Asari is warning Yamamoto that the sun guardian was about to knock him over but due to Yamamoto not getting the message in time, he was barreled over.

* * *

><p>And now we start Chapter 8~<p>

As Yamamoto was knocked down, Gokudera and Tsuna caught up with him. Gokudera grimaced at the unconscious rain guardian before growling at the overly excited teen who was jumping up and down by now. "TURF TOP! WE'RE NOT PLA-!"

His coming speech was interrupted by the one he was lecturing. "AWW TO THE EXTREME… I'M IT AS WELL NOW! SO… WHO ARE WE CATCHING TO THE EXTREME?"

"TURF TOP!"

"WHAT, TAKO HEAD?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip at the sight of the two yelling. From far away, they seemed like a bickering couple but… he knew the experience first-hand so… no, they were more like one screaming fan girl and one loud muscle head.

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING WHATEVER YOU SAID! We're technically playing manhunt with a few alters here and there… BUT NO! THIS IS NOT A GAME, TURF TOP!"

"OH… THEN WHAT EXTREMELY IS THIS?!"

"Uh… Onii-san… Just make sure no one sees you. Of course, except for us, Hibari and Lambo." Tsuna said, carefully making it so that even someone like Ryohei could understand the concept.

"… Oh. I EXTREMELY GET IT NOW, SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted while pumping a fist in to the air.

"Oh really, turf top?" Gokudera challenged before receiving the expected answer.

"NO! I EXTREMELY DON'T!"

Tsuna sighed at the cluelessness of his sun guardian before saying, "Basically, we're hiding and the others are looking for us, however, run quickly away when they see you. And make sure you don't yell or they'll find you."

"Oh… TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei screamed before Tsuna put a finger to his lips. "Oops. SORRY TO THE EXTREME… I mean…Sorry to the extreme…"

Tsuna rolled his eyes before asking Mukuro and Chrome to cover the group with an invisibility illusion. "Thanks, Mukuro, Chrome."

"Jyuudaime, the baseball idiot's still out of commission." Gokudera informed his boss as he pointed at the rain guardian. "I shall wake him up for you, Jyuudaime!"

Before Tsuna could do anything to stop it, Gokudera threw dynamite on Yamamoto and it exploded without warning.

Sudden coughs and a frizzy haired Yamamoto were the result of the experiment and Gokudera gave Tsuna a thumbs up when he saw the fellow guardian stand up.

"Erg… fireworks exploded in my face… Ahahaha…"

Tsuna deadpanned at his remark before saying, "Yamamoto, we're currently trying to find Lambo and Hibari. Let's stick together this time…"

"Of course, Tsuna-!" Yamamoto barely responded before being knocked over in the head again and he fell forward.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted at the fallen guardian before he looked up to see what had made his friend fall.

"Oh. It's that brown haired girl and his freak friends again." The sudden comment put everyone in their fighting mode and Gokudera in his 'insulted boss' mode.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT JYUUDAIME?" Gokudera shouted in fury as his head whipped around to find a woman and a few people behind her.

"Oh… it's you… um… Resha, was it? The… uh… what was it?" Tsuna pondered as he put one hand on his chin. "…lookout squad…? Wait. No. Entertainment- that sounds wrong… OH! It was the assassin squad, wasn't it?"

"This is the leader of the Assassin Squad of Kisa Musaki (Controller of Reptiles), Resha-sama!" a short guy declared proudly.

"Che! Jyuudaime didn't ask for introductions!" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna pleaded for him to not start a fight.

Before anybody could react, Resha walked to the front of the group and yelled one word, "Go!"

Tsuna felt himself being grabbed as well as the other guardians. 'Could it be? She found out our true identity?' Tsuna gulped.

"Spit out your information about the Vongola Decimo. Now." Resha ordered rudely. Gokudera growled and would've yelled if not for the gag in his mouth.

Tsuna turned to check up on his friends to find all of them shaking their heads. Of course, he didn't expect Mukuro or Chrome there at all and they weren't. "…No. I won't." he managed to say.

Resha cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Well… what if we change the circumstances a little?" She smiled eerily and then, with a tazer in one hand and a gun in the other, she aimed their targets at Lambo and Chrome.

"H-hey! Don't hurt them!" Tsuna shouted as the weapons got nearer and nearer… and a spontaneous bullet and a ZAP were 'fired' out of each object.

* * *

><p>Now… now… what's going to happen to Tsuna and co?<p>

*Secretly shouting, "Stupid Writer's block for updating so late!*

Is the assassin squad going to win…?

*Ripping my hair out, "STUPID ME FOR BROWSING THROUGH MANGAS ALL MONTH!*

…or are Chrome and Lambo going to get to safety?

*Inner conscience: "JUST UPDATE WHATEVER YOU HAVE, STUPID ME!"*

* * *

><p>EXTRA STORY: The predicament of the girl's washroom.<p>

"_Hey, hey… We'll definitely be the first ones to find Vongola Decimo, neh?"_

"_Hah! He won't know what hit him! Oh, oh! And I've checked out all of the student records at school and turns out only 17 of them didn't reveal their occupation, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, to list a few… I'm not sure about the transfer students this year… it seems as if the school purposely erased their ID records…"_

"_You're so lucky to be the principle's daughter~"_

"_Just a minute, okay? I've got to fix my hair."_

_With that, the mysterious girl began to push open the door to the girl's washroom._

Yamamoto froze along with Asari, Mukuro and Chrome… Oooh… they were in deep trouble now…

He whispered, "Hey… Mukuro? Chrome? I think this would be a good time to activate that invisible thing now…"

After a second of no response, both Yamamoto and Asari were squashed behind the door. Asari asked slowly, "Was this what you had in mind?"

Yamamoto looked at Asari before shaking his head slightly. His head crooned to look over Asari trying to look for the two illusionists. But they were nowhere to be found.

For better or for worse, the mystery girl immediately headed towards the sinks… which were on the left of the door. So basically, if the rain guardians let the door close, the girl will see them… but if they pulled on the handle and the washroom door remained open, then it'll be kind of mysterious that the door remained opened.

However, in the rain guardian's case, they can't exactly peek out of the hiding spot they are in… because if they do, she'll most likely spot them.

Yamamoto, being the one that was near the door was being squashed more than Asari, who was more on the outside. "Hey, Asari-san, do you mind moving a little… I'm getting kind of squished here."

Asari brightened and said, "Sure, I was glad to get out of that crowded space anyways. And without another thought… he stepped right out of their hiding spot. He was in the clear view of the girl.

Yamamoto shrugged, since Asari had already revealed his cover, why shouldn't he? He let the door close and walked in to plain sight as well.

After a few seconds, Yamamoto blinked. Why hadn't the girl noticed him yet? Or better yet, them?

He calmly opened the door and slipped out back in to the hallway. As he sighed a breath of relief, Yamamoto realized something. He forgot Asari!

"_**KYAAAAAAA!"**_

The significant scream sounded as Yamamoto smiled goofily with a small Oops… He rushed back in to the washroom to find Asari waving at the frightened girl. The girl was shouting, "G-GHOST!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. How did she know Asari-san was a ghost? Was it that easily to figure out?

"There's a ghost in the washroom!" She ran out screaming. Yamamoto shrugged and grabbed Asari's hand out in to the hallway where they found Mukuro and Chrome hovering in the air.

Mukuro smirked creepily, "Kufufu… you gave her quite a good scare there."

"Does she know about the game too? I thought Tsuna didn't want anybody to know about the game though…" Yamamoto frowned in a thinking position. "Ehh… whatever, let's go and find Lambo."

(In reality, Mukuro and Chrome had already casted an invisibility illusion over the two rain guardians. XP The only thing that caused the principle's daughter to run away was the fact that Asari said hello and how are you, whereas, there was 'no one' with the girl in the washroom. XD Get it?)

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much! (Cookies anyone? *Gives out Choc. Chip cookies*)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

So… hi? Err… let's just get on with the story…

IMPORTANT NOTE IF YOU WATCH OTHER ANIMES:

If anyone knows _**Fairy Tail**_, the new movie is already released~ It's pure awesomeness~

If anyone knows _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, the sub for Sacred Star of Milos is out~ I don't know if it was released before but I JUST watched it so… yeah.

If anyone knows _**One Piece**_, there's a new movie that's called FileZ that's coming out in December 2012~ Look forward to it, peoplez~

Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, THE WORLD WOULD DIE FROM HORRIBLE DRAWINGS AND FAILED HUMOUR…

* * *

><p>Voila~ The summary of Betrayal of Decimo Chapter 8<p>

Basically, Gokudera wakes up Yamamoto with a BOOM, Resha and her assassin squad comes in a FLASH and they threaten Tsuna with a ZAP and a BANG. ^_^, Get it? It's in Yamamoto's way of explaining things. Oh. And an Extra story about what happened in the girls' washroom.

* * *

><p>Betrayal of Decimo Chapter 9~ Enjoy!<p>

Tsuna watched in horror as the tazer and the gun fired their weapons. They were aimed at Lambo and… Chrome? Wait. When was Chrome here? Tsuna peered and focused on his female mist guardian. …She was translucent. It was then that Tsuna knew she was an illusion. He mentally sighed with relief before jolting awake that his lightning guardian was also in trouble.

As the tazer reached Lambo, it zapped fierce electricity. And if it wasn't for the child's special ability, he would most likely have died.

Resha reeled back in shock. "W-WHAT? You're n-not hurt?"

Lambo stuck his tongue out at the woman. "BLEEHHH~ You see, Lambo-sama is the greatest and Lambo-sama is immortal!" Lambo continued to tease her in a way only he can.

She coiled in disbelief. "Men!" The rest of the assassin squad unfroze from their shocked positions before saluting and answering instinctively, "Ma'am!"

Resha glared at one male whom had shouted ma'am a few seconds late. Without further notice, a whip came out of nowhere and the leader of the group had it in her hands. "You…"

The whip lashed down on the poor man but however, no one noticed that when they saluted, the Vongola 10th Generation was free. Immediately, Tsuna kicked the whip out of the woman's hands before it could hit. And of course, he was not in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Resha actually looked shocked for a moment before staring at Tsuna with deep hatred. "You brat…"

Gokudera instantly took offense at the defense of his boss. "JYUUDAIME IS NOT A BRAT!" he shouted.

And in response, Resha snarled, "…Yes he is." (Horrible comeback, I know personally.)

Tsuna blocked Gokudera from throwing his dynamite with an arm and turned to the culprit. Before he had any say in it, a black blur landed in front of him and declared, "Harming a person on my watch is breaking the rules. I'll bite you to death." As you all can guess, that person was Hibari Kyoya.

With his tonfas, he ran towards the group. After what Tsuna could swear was 15 seconds, the whole squad was down on the ground, excluding the woman. Now, Hibari was having a face-off with Resha.

Tsuna blinked. They weren't any use here, are they? "Neh…Hibari-san… can we go find the rest and leave her to you?" he picked up Lambo.

Hibari glared before saying, "Hnn…"

Tsuna sweat dropped then answered, "…I'll take that as a yes." Tsuna sprinted off in the opposite direction with his guardians in tow.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Yeah?" Tsuna asked, slowing down because it was far enough.

Yamamoto scratched his head before replying, "…Don't we already have everybody? Well, unless you count the baby…"

Gokudera shouted angrily, "Of course not! Jyuudaime never is wrong! We're missing…" he counted. "Uh…" he then cursed. "…I hate to say it but the baseball freak is right."

Tsuna blinked once again. "…But we still have to find Hibari-san—"

"Whom we ran away from…" Yamamoto answered.

"And Lambo…" Tsuna finished.

"…Whom you have in your hands, Jyuudaime…" This time, it was Gokudera who responded.

The Vongola Decimo stared down at the cow kid before shrieking, "WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!"

"At the fight with the Kotishi Famiglia." A voice declared.

"Huh? Reborn?" Tsuna gasped as he swerved his head to meet the baby.

"Hahaha… now our group is complete~" Yamamoto grinned. Apparently, he woke up from the knock on his head from Resha.

Tsuna ogled at Reborn. "…Do you mean that you threw him in to our fight?"

Reborn smirked, "And what if I said yes?"

"Then get out of my sight." Tsuna growled at him. "I don't feel like arguing today." He started to walk back towards Hibari's direction

Reborn blinked at his student's antics before smirking again, "What if I had some information that could help?"

Tsuna paused before turning back around. "And what is that?"

"The Carsola and the Kotishi Famiglia are actually…" Reborn trailed off as Yamamoto raised a hand. "Yes?"

"One Famiglia, right, kid?" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. "The boss of the Carsola Famiglia, I believe, is Rica-san, our teacher. And the boss of the Kotishi Famiglia is the husband of Rica-san whom is called… R-R… well, I know it starts with R… since all their names start with an R…"

"Reno Carsola." Reborn finished for him.

"Yeah! RENO! Got it!"

Reborn smirked with acknowledgement that, at least, one of Tsuna's guardians knew what was happening. "That one famiglia's name is called Karoshi Famiglia but there's also more to that…"

"What are you guys talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna asked confused. Immediately, a whiteboard was pulled out of nowhere by the one and only genius, Gokudera Hayato.

"Shall I explain this to you, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera instantly asked. Tsuna hesitated before nodding slowly.

Gokudera smiled before putting his glasses and switching in to sophisticated mode. Tsuna gulped at the look before remarking.

"Umm… if it's okay, could you please make it a little simpler?" Tsuna fiddled with his fingers nervously. Gokudera nodded enthusiastically.

He instantaneously got a black marker and drew a web. And… the expected Gokudera lecture came out. Tsuna blanked out before Reborn kicked Gokudera in the head, knocking him unconscious. Then Reborn started to talk, acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Dame-Tsuna, the Kotishi and Carsola Famiglia were one famiglia before. It was called the Karoshi Famiglia. Currently, the boss of the Kotishi Famiglia is the husband, Reno Carsola, and the boss of the Carsola Famiglia is the wife, Rica Carsola. Then there are their kids, Rios and Rena Carsola. They are actually a part of triplets. Miora Hikari's real name is Rico Carsola. He's the other triplet."

"Ah…" Tsuna nodded slightly in understanding. "I… think I get it."

Yamamoto thought a minute before laughing. "Wait, wait, wait. Ha, ha, ha. There's Reno, Rica, Rios, Rena and Rico. They all start with R's! Then there's the assassin squad leader, Resha… and then the reptile guy, Kisa Musaki… OH, that just ruins it all."

Gokudera scowled at the information… and partly at the baseball idiot as well. "Baseball freak! It's not the time to think about that! There's also the five animal masters we have to be worried about! We know that Kisa is one of them but who else?"

Reborn smirked slightly in a way Tsuna did not like AT ALL. "You'll find out soon."

Tsuna stared at the infant before declaring, "Wait a minute… So basically, our enemy is the Karoshi Famiglia consisting of Reno and Rica's children and themselves. Rico aka Miora Hikari, Rios and Rena. And then there's the five animal guys that we have no idea about except for one of them."

"Oh and almost the entire school~" Reborn stated in a cheerful tone.

Tsuna scowled before pouting at his tutor. "You suck, Reborn."

* * *

><p>I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! School's horrible as usual. XP. And the back to school concept, course change concept and et cetera, et cetera which generally equals SCHOOL.<p>

:D Well, hope your brain didn't overload with the info~ If you need help understanding, review, neh? Even if you don't need help, review please~


	11. Chapter 10

Ohayo minna~! It's certainly been a long time. I already knew what was going to happen next in this chapter but for some reason, every time I type, it doesn't make sense or sound right! O_o Is this what you call writer's block? Meh. DX Reality also caught up with me.

On a better note, this chapter will begin soon and here's the following disclaimer: "Hear this. It's not that KHR isn't in my grasp, it's the fact that I don't own KHR. I could always steal it. But I just choose not to. MWAHAHAHA. (I was clearly joking if you guys don't understand. KHR really doesn't belong to me…)"

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna stared at the infant before declaring, "Wait a minute… So basically, our enemy is the Karoshi Famiglia consisting of Reno and Rica's children and themselves. Rico aka Miora Hikari, Rios and Rena. And then there's the five animal guys that we have no idea about except for one of them."<em>

"_Oh and almost the entire school~" Reborn stated in a cheerful tone._

_Tsuna scowled at his tutor. "You suck, Reborn."_

* * *

><p>Betrayal of Decimo Chapter 10<p>

Tsuna inwardly face-palmed at the enormity of the situation. He really hated this. So there was this Rico, Hikari guy. Then there was these Rios and Rena as the children of Reno and Rica. And finally that creepy fat dude called … uh… the Musaki guy. And finally, there was even his assassin squad whose leader was Resha… Oh yeah,

Now it was entirely up to them to 'destroy' them and rescue the whole Vongola from the evil grasps of that Rico Carsola… or was it Kotishi? Ugh, Tsuna's brain was about to explode from trying to understand the situation.

He opened his eyes to see his guardians and Reborn staring at him expectedly for something. "What?" he questioned with clear confusion.

"You're the boss, Dame-Tsuna. You have to command your guardians." Reborn replied.

Tsuna's mind immediately flickered to the aloof cloud guardian of the Vongola Tenth Generation.

"Yes, even him." Reborn smirked with a slight flicker of amusement in his eyes.

Tsuna blinked with widened eyes at his tutor's logic. "STOP READING MY MIND, REBORN!"

Reborn stared at him with his blank black eyes. "I told you before, Dame-Tsuna, I never read your mind before. I only read expressions. You're too easily read."

Tsuna glared at Reborn before shaking his head rapidly as if to clear useless thoughts. "Stop going off topic, Reborn! We're here to rescue Vongola from Miora Hikari, I mean, Rico Carsola's grasp!"

No response was heard from the Spartan tutor and Tsuna turned to stare at the spot where he once was. "Reborn?"

"Ahaha, the baby left…" Yamamoto commented at Tsuna. "So, Tsuna, what are we supposed to do again?"

Gokudera took this as an offense to Tsuna and yelled, "YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET JYUUDAIME BACK AS VONGOLA DECIMO!"

Tsuna blinked. "Oh. I forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly before adding. "We also might want to gather Hibari-san."

Gokudera nodded eagerly at his boss's decision. "LET'S GO GET THE SKYLARK!" With that, he sprinted off back in the direction of where the strongest guardian of Vongola remained fighting.

Tsuna hurriedly dashed off, pursuing Gokudera, with others following.

As they arrived, the scene was an utter chaos. Tsuna glanced around to find his cloud guardian but to no success. As he searched for any signs, Tsuna stopped to hear a faint sound. His feet led him closer to the sound of metal clashing against metal. Apparently, someone was fighting outside. Tsuna looked closer to see that it was most definitely his cloud guardian. "Everyone!" he shouted to the others. "He's over here." And with that, Tsuna jumped out of the building, through a window, and on to a tree branch nearby.

Hibari was fighting with the assassin squad leader, Resha, and another girl. "Is that…" Tsuna trailed off as he peered closer at the other girl.

A voice came over his shoulder, "That's Rena Carsola."

Tsuna shrieked with surprise and lost his balance. He fell, crashing through tree branches, before landing with an "OOF!" on the ground. He groaned at the dull ache. Honestly, it wasn't too high, since he was on the second level of the school, but it still hurt.

His rain guardian hopped down carefully before running to Tsuna. "Tsuna! Are you alright?"

Tsuna sat up, almost achingly. "Y-yeah… I think so."

"Oh, good… Sorry for surprising you like that." Yamamoto laughed cheekily.

Tsuna stood up unsteadily before smiling. "It's fine." He paused as his storm guardian jumped off his tree branch to stomp towards his rain guardian. "Gokudera-kun, it's okay. We should help Hibari-san though." As the words left his mouth, he gazed over at where Hibari was fighting.

Gokudera added to Tsuna's statement. "The skylark's probably all right. By the looks of it, he's winning." And as Gokudera said his comment, Hibari kicked both assassin squad leader and Rena one last time before standing there as if waiting for the tenth generation to come.

Tsuna quickly ran over there, followed by the rest of his guardians. They gathered before Mukuro commented.

"Kufufufu… Now that we have everybody, what are we going to do?"

Tsuna shrugged before realizing something. "M-Mukuro… are you sure we have everybody?" Tsuna blinked as he counted for only seven heads. "We're missing somebody."

"WHERE'S LAMBO?"

* * *

><p>I'm really late. Yes. I realize that. I had to most horrible writer's block ever. But I eventually got over it… but then right after that, my homework started piling up, not that I was late in handing assignments, but as in I had the strictest English and Math teachers in the entire school.<p>

I give my most sincerest apologies to all the readers that were eager for my next chapter.

**IMPORTANT: Now that I'm over my writer's block, I still have tons of homework so I'll only update one story regularly and the rest, occasionally. Please vote on my poll for which story. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11

Hello y'all! Hopefully, I'll get up the chapters of the other stories soon. By the way, on my profile; I have a new system. It will let me update my progress and updates. And by doing that, you'll know how I'm doing with my stories? Everybody is glad? :D Good! I'm glad that you're glad. Anyhow, here goes my update!

Honestly, I HAVE absolutely no idea where I'm going with this… except for the very general direction. *curses* And well… nothing else. Just the general directions…

Warning: SWEARING. Because it's the Carsola/Kitoshi (Karoshi) Famiglia. What do you expect? (Also, in this chapter particularly, the point of views is completely mixed... so hopefully, it'll make sense...)

Disclaimer: I haven't owned, hadn't owned and hasn't owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufufu… Now that we have everybody, what are we going to do?"<em>

_Tsuna shrugged before realizing something. "M-Mukuro… are you sure we have everybody?" Tsuna blinked as he counted for only seven heads. "We're missing somebody."_

"_WHERE'S LAMBO?"_

* * *

><p>BoD Chapter 11<p>

Lambo continued to wander, sniffling, and crawling up to the windowsill before shivering. He inched his head over the side and glanced; however, soon afterwards, his back was pressed against the opposite (scorched) wall of the facing window. Despite all the times that stupid hitman has thrown him out the window or off a skyscraper, Lambo Bovino can boldly admit that he isn't ready for such an occasion… willingly jump off a building, out a window he might add, even if it was only two floors.

Sobbing, he scurried back down the hallway before being stopped by a group of people. Was that… Rios Carsola? Or was it Kitoshi now? Wait… Stupid Reborn mentioned it was some kind of name like Karoshi…? Whatever; the only thing Lambo knew now was to escape because Dame-Tsuna had said they were bad people; Carsola, Kitoshi, Karoshi, and whatever else there is.

He yelled with fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "You're the meanies, aren't you?!"

Rios sweat dropped at the sight of a child insulting him; before he pointed a finger at the cow child accusingly. "Who are you calling a meanie, you idiotic brat?!"

Lambo could feel electricity thundering inside of him as he shouted back; "You should have listened to the Great Lambo-sama if you wanted to know!" he sniffed disdainfully with his head swerved away from the Rios person.

"You little bastard!" he screeched and swore before reaching out to grab the annoying 'little bastard.' He instinctively reached back as a gun was pulled out from the child's hair by the brat himself. "What is that gun?!" he shouted. "Guards! Protect me!"

Lambo ignored the incoming danger as he pointed his 'gun' towards himself and fired. Smoke spread through the black, charred room instantly.

An older voice travelled throughout the smoke; "Don't mock my bazooka! It's my bazooka, not yours! And also; it's neither a gun nor a missile launcher! Although, I would like it to be… Anyhow, it's still MY _bazooka_; you're just jealous." The word 'my' was emphasized quite a lot. It seemed as if that individual was in some heated argument with another person. However; no voice responded to the fiery statement.

"Bakadera…?" the same irritating voice echoed through; albeit sounding a bit more mystified, surprised and … was that concern? "Don't ignore me!"

As the smoke cleared; the mysterious speaker was slowly revealed. A taller teenager was in place of the boy; whereas the cow child was missing… nowhere to be seen.

Rios narrowed his eyes at the grown-up teenager. He growled, "Who are you, stupid bastard?"

The teenage cow kid looked around, as if he didn't hear the other snarling at him. He raised one of his feet and set it down rather harshly on the floor. A spark of electricity flowed from the spot where he had lain his feet down the hallway and back towards the window. The teenage Lambo courageously followed that flicker as it continued and suddenly leaped out the window as if it was an animate object. Lambo's head reached over the windowsill before clutching the sill hard and climbed over it as slow as an old man walking. Trembles occurred and then with the other foot out of the window, Lambo… slipped. "AHHHHHHH! DAME-TSUNA, HELP MEEEEEE!" he screamed as he fell through tree branches.

Rios scowled in disgust and cautiously tip-toed towards the window as if there was a bomb about to be set off.

Lambo, on the other hand, landed in a Y-shaped tree branch and gave a quivering sigh of relief before realizing he still had a long way to go. Or so he thought.

The tree branch snapped with the cow teen's weight, judging by how many sweets he had eaten lately without Tsuna's consent, he wasn't surprised when he fell once more.

Albeit falling down, the ground beneath him erupted before he reached the ground causing a gust of debris floating back up. Lambo landed on his bottom before blowing upwards to rid some grass off his face.

Grumbling, (and ignoring the Rios person) Lambo stood up, dusting himself, before mumbling, "Definitely need to get rid of that stupid fear…" he walked forwards. "… And that stupid habit of mine." He added with a second thought.

Rios gave a frustrated growl before preparing to jump off the window. "Follow me, I'm going down." He muttered to the people behind him.

With a foot up on the windowsill, Rios was about to push off the ledge when suddenly he had been yanked back by his jacket.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" he hissed at the perpetrator behind him. The person responsible for the pullback did not speak and continue to pull his clothing and thus dragging him away from the window.

"You better let go of me!"

The figure tsked and continued to grab the young boy down the hallways.

Rios stopped in his yells to look horrified at the guards that were supposed to protect him. They were lain down as if they just went to sleep; however, the horrifying thing was, it didn't even look like a human that did all the mess. Rios scowled in disgust at the claw marks and injuries that looked like talons.

He was dragged past more guards before pulled to a stop. Rios finally got a good look at the individual who had kidnapped him. The other was wearing a hooded cloak with red trimmings along the sides. Light brown hair flowed lightly out of the hood, only a few strands though. The hair shadowed his face pretty well and Rios could see that he was smirking. Some dark brown strands of hair were stuck on his forehead. Was that person's hair light brown hair with dark brown streaks or was he wearing a wig? Rios couldn't tell.

But then, he glanced behind the hooded figure. He spotted some of the Kotishi men behind him and frustrated, Rios yelled, "You idiots; get him!"

The Kotishi men gazed at each other confusedly before stepping forward about to hit the hooded figure. A few more steps were taken before…

The man thrust a hand out to the side, effectively stopping the Mafioso. For the first time, the man spoke, "Stop. Remember who your leader is."

The Kotishi Mafioso glanced at each other once more before nodding enthusiastically, albeit without smiles. They stood together without hesitance.

However, Rios already found the voice familiar, "Who… are you?"

The figure, once again, glared back at the boy sitting down. "You don't need to know," he muttered before walking away in a quick flick of his cloak.

Rios, however, smirked when the familiar stranger let his guard down. With the other's back turned towards him, he clenched his hand to a fist and banged on the floor twice. The person in front stopped before looking over his shoulder to stare at the young boy.

Now that Rios noticed it; the other was approximately the same height as him. However, before he could do anything more, skittering of creatures sounded.

Rios smirked once more; his reinforcements have arrived.

Hordes of insects scurried towards their master. Butterflies, centipedes, horned beetles, ants, etc; they have all arrived. Rios gave a triumphant grin, "I am the master of all insects. Obey me and you will not get hurt."

Rios could see the other person giving a raised eyebrow before announcing, "Well, if you don't…"

He trailed off before continuing with a snap of his fingers and whispering, "Go."

Millipedes crawled towards their target as well as locusts scrambling around.

Rios could only know something had gone wrong when the targeted person had smirked. As soon as any insects reached within two meters around him, birds' calls echoed through the halls.

And eagle was first to strike; then a peregrine falcon took a talon full of mosquitoes and wasps. They were soon accompanied by many other birds; hawks, hummingbirds, macaws, vultures, et cetera.

Rios scrambled away fearfully, "You're… y-you're an animal controller as well, aren't you?"

The mysterious fellow answered, "A friend and master to birds is more like it…"

"T-Traitor…" Rios murmured before taking his voice up a notch. "You're a t-traitor! You're not in the Karoshi Famiglia!"

"Correct, I'm not in the Karoshi Famiglia. I have a new Famiglia now… even if they all doubt me."

Rios snapped his fingers again as all the insects that were scattered, skittered to him. "I have to tell Father!"

"No, you will not." The other boy frowned at the young heir. "You're coming with me."

And the only thing that Lambo, Tsuna and the rest of the guardians heard were screams.

* * *

><p>Eh… I don't exactly like how this chapter turned out… but guess what? This is my final chapter I have to update before the end of May! XD I am so happy that I actually finished my promise! YES! Er… to all who don't know; just read my profile, second section. It's my new system for updating. Well, thanks, and hope you have a wonderful… uh… good night! ;D<p> 


End file.
